Leeann Johnson
by Sarah1994
Summary: They were childhood friends that turned into more. Now it's been 5 years since she last saw him. Now that she's seen him will she be able to forgive him? Will she keep their son a secret from him? Will he lose her again but this time…forever?
1. Prologue

Leeann Johnson

By: Sarah1994

Summary: They were childhood friends that turned into more. Now it's been 5 years since she last saw him. Now that she's seen him will she be able to forgive him? Will she keep their son a secret from him? Will he lose her again but this time…forever?

Disclaimer: I do not own Ghost Hunt

* * *

><p>Prologue<p>

It was like any other night with Lin finally getting time off work and being home from England. We were sitting on the couch with or arms around each other after getting home from a family gathering that always happened when he was home. He had been home for a month and a half and I had received good news a few days before that I couldn't wait to tell Lin.

_Well it's now or never,_ I sat up turned and looked at Lin. "Lin, there's something I need to talk to you about."

"Yeah Lee what is it?" Just then his cell phone rings. "Hold that thought Lee I have to take this call." I tune out thinking about how I'm going to tell him and everything else when I hear. "Ok. I'll be on the first flight back." I get up and walk into the bed room thinking. _He is leaving once again I can't just keep sitting around waiting for him anymore. _Just then Lin walks into the room. "Lee…"

"Don't Lin. I get it. So just don't, but just know that I may not be here when you get back."

"Lee, don't say that you know I wouldn't go if I could."

"Do I? Lin do you even remember the promise you made me five years ago when you asked me to marry you?" There was silence. "Answer me Lin Koujo. Do you remember that you promised me that it would be another two years three at most then we could be together and have the family that we always talked about when we were kids? Do you remember that?" My eye sight was starting to blur and tears were running down my face. I could barely see Lin packing his suite case when he finally looked at me.

"Of course I do Lee."

"When Lin? When are you finally going to tell them that you can't work for them anymore?"

"Lee…" He moves his suite case to the floor as I walk out of the room but he follows me out while carrying the suite case. "I don't have that time to argue with you about this. I'll call you later and we can talk then."

While he walks to the door I say "Lin if you walk out that door now then you will never see me again. I'm done waiting for the next phone call or even the next time you can actually come home. So if you walk out now you had better walk out knowing what you have lost."

He stops at the door and turns around only say "I have no choice but to go Leeann." With that he walks out leaving me alone once more but this time he leaves me with our child that I am pregnant with. I fall to the floor and start to bawl my eyes out thinking. _Why? Why is this happening to me?_

But that was five years ago.


	2. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Ghost Hunt

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1<strong>

**Lin's POV**

It's been four years since I returned home to find nothing but my things, Leeann's engagement ring, and a note. I haven't even heard from her since our argument. To this day I still hear her telling me that if I left that I would never see her again. I thought that she was just saying that to try to get me to stay but I was wrong. For four years I've been hoping and looking for anything that I can find to help me find her and hold her in my arms once more but so far I've come up empty. It's been a month since Naru and I returned to Japan. Mai and Naru have been together through these past three years since a few months before we went back to England.

_Knock Knock_

"Lin, Naru wanted me to tell you that the new client is here." Mai tells me and all I do is nod and grab my laptop. I walk out and I see as I'm guessing is a young couple sitting in the common area. I take my seat and Mai come out with the tea and sits next to Naru.

"What is your name and why are asking to do business with my company?" Naru says getting straight to the point as always while I'm typing out everything.

"Yes my name is James Hunter and this is my sister Anna. As you can tell we are American but are family moved into a house here in Japan about a year ago. These last couple months my family has been experiencing many different things but the one that we all have been experiencing is that we are pushed down the stairs and the kitchen stove will turn on when no one is home. Just last night my daughter was nearly strangled while she was sleeping." I look up and see Mai having a hand over her mouth and Naru with his usual thinking face. "I should tell you that I have also hired a friend of mine but I worry that if she brings her son that something will happen to him as well as her."

"What is her name if I may ask" I ask while still typing.

"Leeann Johnson." I stop typing and look at Naru who just nods.

"We'll take your case. We will need three rooms one where we can set up our equipment and two for sleeping arrangements. If it is at all possible" Naru says standing up.

"Yes and thank you so much for taking our case." Anna says.

"Leave your information with my assistant. We will be there tomorrow at 10 am. Mai tea and call everyone and let them know." That's the last thing I hear before I close my office door. _Finally after five years I will see you again Lee. _I think before I open my desk and read the not that she left and the engagement ring I gave her 10 years ago with the promise that I broke. As I read the note I can hear her as if she is right next to me.

_Dear Lin,_

_I don't know where I'll be when you read this but I want you to know that I have and always will love you. I give can't sit around and wait for you anymore. I hope one day you'll find someone that if you promise the same thing that you can keep it. I love you Lin and I will keep loving you until my final breath._

_Love,_

_Leeann_


	3. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Ghost Hunt

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2<strong>

**Leeann POV**

I wake up and it's 8:30. _Well I guess I need to get up and wake LJ so we can go to James and Anna's I promised I'd be there in about an hour. _I though while walking to my son's room. I open the door to find him already awake and ready for the day. "Hey Buddy, how did you sleep? Are you ready to go see your Uncle James and Aunt Anna?"

"Oh, morning mommy. Yes I slept great and I just need to pack a couple more things and I'll be ready."

"Ok. You better hurry because I told your aunt that we would be there for breakfast in an hour. So you better move turbo speed and remember to pack underwear this time."

"Yes mommy." I walk out and start to make sure I have everything that I will need to do my job. After about 15 minutes LJ comes out of the house with his suite case. "Mommy I lock all the doors and windows all that needs to be locked is this door." He points to the door he just walked out from, which is the door to the garage, and walks over and puts his suite case in the car.

"Alright Buddy, you get into the car and buckle up while I lock the door up then we can get going." I walk up lock the door then get into my car and start then engine. I look in the rearview mirror to see if LJ is buckled up while I buckle up myself and then I pull out of the garage and start heading to James and Anna's.

After an hour of driving I finally pull into the drive and I see three other cars that I don't recognize. "Hey LJ, I want you to stay extra close to me for right now is that understood? We will come get our stuff after breakfast." I tell him while turning off the engine.

"Yes ma'am." We get out of the car and we see Anna running out to meet us. LJ looks at me as if asking if he can go I nod my head and he runs into Anna's open arm yelling. "Auntie Anna! Auntie Anna guess what?"

"What sweetie?" She asks. Just then James comes out and gives me a hug.

"Hey Leeann, it's been a while. I'm so glad you could make it to help us out."

"Not at all James. You know that I'd do anything for you guys after everything that you guys have done for me. I mean really you are my family James. Anyway how are Aunt Lucy and little Marcie? Anna told me what happened is she ok?"

"Oh yeah she's doing ok. She is still sleeping. Mom is in the kitchen making breakfast. I guess you are wondering why there are other people here. Huh?"

"Kinda but you can explain during breakfast." Just then three people walk out and I instantly recognize one of them is Lin Koujo, my ex-fiancé, I look to James for an explanation but not before I lock gaze with the man I have always loved since I can remember. I break the gaze and look at James. "James what the hell is he doing here? You better have a damn good explanation for this or I swear that I will tell everyone you know what happened three years ago. Now start talking." I yell at James that I didn't notice that Lin had walked up behind me.

"Leeann, calm down. I didn't know that it was him that you told us about. I went to the company and asked for additional help because I was worried about you and LJ. So calm down. Breath." James tries to calm me down and it works like always but it didn't last long because I hear the voice that I use to love and that I haven't heard in five years.

"Lee…" I slowly turn around and I'm now face to face with the man that left and broke my heart. "Lee, it's great to see you again. I was won-…"

_SLAP_

After I slap Lin I grab James by the arm pick up LJ and walk into the house and go straight to the kitchen. I set LJ down and now the tears are pouring down my cheeks. Never in all my years had I slapped anyone let alone Lin. The next thing I know my aunt has pulled me into her arms and that is all I need to start bawling once more. I hadn't cried this much since Lin left me five years ago. I then feel a familiar hand on my shoulder I turn to see that it is Hosho Takigawa. He grabs me from my aunt and I cry into his chest not caring to know why he is here or anything.

"Shh….it's ok Leeann. Come on you need to calm down. Shh." With his soft words and rubbing my back I'm able to calm down.

"Hosho, it's good to see you again. I just with it wasn't with me crying like this." I tell him looking up at his face and I see that he hasn't changed since the last time I saw him.

"Yeah I know what you mean. Oh let me take you to meet everyone else that is if you want to."

"You know I think I'd like that Hosho. Come on LJ."

"Wait this is LJ? Man the last time I saw you, you were what two. Now look at you your practically the big man of the family now."

"Ha-ha. Very funny Uncle Hosho." LJ say while being carried by Hosho.

"Ok here we are. Now are you sure about this Leeann?" asks while giving me a questioning look. I just nod not trusting my voice. "Ok. Here we go." He opens the door and we walk in I see Lin typing away on him laptop while Uncle Mike is telling them what has happened to him but stop when the door opens and sees me. I smile at him which he returns.

"Great-Uncle Mike!" LJ says with excitement in his voice while running to him.

"Hey Buddy let them finish talking to Uncle Mike befor…oh never mind I didn't say it fast enough." Then everyone is looking at me and Hosho.

"Hey guys I'd like you to meet a friend of mine. This is Leeann Johnson and her son LJ. Leeann, LJ this is the guy boss Kazuya Shibuya."

"Don't you mean Oliver Davis, Hosho?" everyone in the room looks at me in confusion. "Yes, I know Oliver Davis and Lin Koujo. It's everyone else that I don't know."

"Ok then, this young lady is Mai Taniyama. This young man is John Brown he is a former priest. This is my wife Ayako Matsuzaki, a shrine maiden. This is famous spirit medium, Masako Hara. Finally this is Osamu Yasuhara he does all the reach that we need on cases and that's everyone."

"It's a pleasure to meet everyone. LJ why don't we go see if Aunt Lucy needs help in the kitchen while Uncle Mike finishes talking to these nice people that way after breakfast you and I can try to figure out what is going on here. What do you say?" I say while ignoring the looks I was getting.

"Ok mommy. Sound like fun to me. Bye Great-Uncle Mike I'll see you at breakfast." LJ says while we walk out the door. I take one last look at my uncle and he just nods in understanding.

* * *

><p><strong>What will Lin do now that he has finally seen Leeann after five years? What will Leeann do to protect her heart from shattering once again?<strong>

**Please R&R**


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**Hosho POV**

Earlier that day

I'm driving to our next case with my wife, Ayako and John. As I was driving Ayako is looking at the case file that Naru gave her. "Hey John, Monk do either of you know who this other person is that the client hired."

"I don't know what is the name Ayako?" I ask my wife.

"Her name is Leeann Johnson."

"I've never met her in person but I heard a lot of thing about her." John says from the back seat of the car.

"What? You mean to tell me that you've never heard of her nor met her?" I say with surprise. They both shake their heads.

"Have you Monk?" John asks.

"Yeah I've known her for almost five years. Ever since she was six month pregnant with her son who is now four, I think."

"What do you know about her?"

"A lot actually, she never knew her father. A month after her parents found out that her mom was pregnant he was murdered. Her parents were only married for six months. She doesn't know anyone on her dad's side of the family besides his older sister, Lucy Hunter. His parents disowned him because he fell in love with her mother who was full Chinese. Her only grandfather she ever knew died of heart disease when she was four. Her mother died while in a coma caused by a car accident when she was eight. Exactly two years later after her mother died her last living relative, her grandmother, died of old age. She was taken in my family friends that had been friends for generations and co-owned a shrine together not to mention was like family to her. Her childhood friend's father was always like a father to her because she never knew her's. When she was a month and a half pregnant with her son her childhood friend, fiancé, and the father of her son walk out on her because of work. I never got her to tell me who the father is but I can tell that he will never love anyone else ever again." As I finish telling them everything I knew about Leeann we were driving up the drive way. I saw that both John and Ayako felt sorry for Leeann I just wondered how she and LJ where doing after such a long time of not seeing them. _Leeann I hope you are out there somewhere being as happy as you can._ I shut the car off and headed to work.

* * *

><p><strong>How will Monk react towards Lin after he finds out that Lin is LJ's father? What will Lin say now that he knows that Leeann knew Monk? How will John and Ayako feel about all this?<strong>

**I know this chapter was short compared to the last one but I promise the next one will be longer. Please R&R**


	5. Chapter 4

_Italic_ - thoughts

_Italic_/Underline - Leeann singing

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 4<strong>

**Leeann POV**

**Later That Night**

After super LJ and I were looking through the security footage that I told my aunt and uncle would be a good idea to put in. So there I was looking through all the footage from the last week seeing if I can see anything out of the ordinary. When Lin comes up and asks me if we can talk in private. "Sure. LJ stay here in the Study with Marcie and Uncle Hosho. Understand?"

"Yes mommy."

"Also, reme-"

"I know mommy don't leave unless I have one of the adults with me. Mommy I think I know what to do I have been going with you for a while now."

"Ok, I just wanted to make sure. You behave. That includes you to little lady." I say while looking at Marcie. She just nods with a smile on her face. I turn to Lin who is waiting by the door. I nod for him to lead the way. We walk out into the back gardens and sit on a bench next to the pond. It's silent for a few minutes until I decide that I'll break it. "Lin, I'm so sorry for slapping you earlier. I have no idea what came over me. I think it may have been all the shock but I have no idea. I hope you can forgive me."

"There is no need to apologize Lee. If anyone should apologize it should be me." I look at him confused then he continues. "I left you five years ago after everything that I put you through, you still stud by me even after I broke my promise to marry you at the latest three years after I purposed. I should have known better then to think that you would wait forever. And now I've lost you forever."

I grabbed his hand to his surprise as he looked at him I started to finally tell him what I should have that night five years before. "Lin, you haven't lost me. You still have a hold onto my heart, the very hold that you always had. During these five years it's been our son that has kept me living. Knowing and hoping that one day I could have you in my arms once more. I just couldn't stay in China at our place wondering when I'd hear or see you again."

"I think – Wait what? Did you say our son?" I nod my head with a small smile on my face. "So LJ is your and my son? Why didn't you tell me?"

"He is. I was going to tell you that night but then the Davis' called and I felt like it wouldn't have mattered because you were leaving to go back to England. I felt that you thought that your job was more important than our future together."

"You still could have told me."

"Lin, if I did tell you what would you have done? What could you have done? Nothing. You and I both know that. You still would have left back to England and I still would have left not thinking back. You know it is true Lin." It was silent for a long while before I saw that it was getting dark. "Lin, we should get back inside. I have to put LJ and Marcie to bed." He nods and we walk back inside and to the Study in silences. I walk in and I see LJ and Marcie on my laptop playing a game. "Ok you two it's time for bed. It's getting late and we have a long day tomorrow."

"But mommy/auntie." They say in unison.

"Don't 'but' me. Now march your butts to LJ's room or I won't sing to you." Just as I finish the sentence they rush by me to get ready for bed. Hosho and I share a look and start to laugh. "Oh man. That gets them every time. I'll be back and then I'd like to talk to you Hosho about something if that's ok?" He nods his head and I turn to go tuck the kids in. I open the door and they are just getting into bed. "Ok you two. What song do you want me to sing tonight?"

They look at each other and say in unison. "We want to hear 'Looking Through Your Eyes'"

"Ok here we go." I start the Instrumental Version while waiting to start I tuck them in.

_Look at the sky_

_Tell me what do you see_

_Just close your eyes_

_And describe it to me_

_The heavens are sparkling_

_With starlight tonight_

_That's what I see_

_Through your eyes_

I poke each of their noses. As I continue.

_I see the heavens_

_Each time that you smile_

_I hear your heartbeat_

_Just go on for miles_

_And suddenly I know_

_My life is worth while_

_That's what I see_

_Through your eyes_

I tickle them a bit while smiling.

_Here in the night_

_I see the sun_

_Here in the dark_

_Our two hearts are one_

_It's out of our hands_

_We can't stop what we have begun_

_And love just took me by surprise_

_Looking through your eyes_

"Mommy, do you think that I'll ever see daddy?" LJ asks.

"Yes baby I know you will because he is closer than you think."

_I look at myself_

_And instead I see us_

_Whoever I am now_

_It feels like enough_

_And I see a girl_

_Who is learning to trust_

_That's who I see through your eyes_

_Here in the night_

_I see the sun_

_Here in the dark_

_Our two hearts are one_

_It's out of our hands_

_We can't stop what we have begun_

_And love just took me by surprise_

_Looking through your eyes_

_And there are some things we don't know_

_Sometimes a heart just needs to go_

_And there is so much I'll remember_

_Underneath the open sky with you forever_

_Here in the night_

_I see the sun_

_Here in the dark_

_Our two hearts are one_

_It's out of our hands_

_We can't stop what we have begun_

_And love just took me by surprise_

_Looking through your eyes_

"Good Night my little Marcie and precious baby boy. I love you both."

_Looking through your eyes_

I kiss them both on the head and walk out quietly to not wake them. I walk back to the Study thinking to myself. _How am I going to tell him that his father is Lin? Oh mom I wish you were here to help me through this._

* * *

><p><strong>The song I used belongs to Leann Rimes.<strong>

**Now that Lin knows how will things work from now on? What does Leeann need to talk to Hosho (Monk) about? How will LJ react to know that Lin is his Father?**

**Poll Question: Should Leeann be a new member of the SPR gang?**

**Please R&R**


	6. Chapter 5

_Italic_ - thoughts

_Italic_/Underline - Leeann singing

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 5<strong>

**Monk POV**

As soon as Leeann walks out I look to Lin finally tired of being in the dark of not knowing how Leeann knew both Naru and Lin. "Hey Naru, Lin how do you both know Leeann? I thought that I was the only one who knew her."

Naru doesn't look up when he answers. "I only met her once before this. She is Lin's childhood friend and ex-fiancé."

"Wait you're her ex-fiancé, Lin?" John asks exactly what I was thinking. Thinking back to what I told him and Ayako earlier. Lin nods and that's all I need to get up, grab a hold of Lin by the front of his shirt, and push him against the wall.

"So you're LJ's father now it all makes since. Why she calls him LJ is because his full name is the same as your name as well. I always knew that she named him after his father but I never thought that his father and I worked together for nearly four years."

Just then we all hear Leeann saying from LJ's room. "Ok you two. What song do you want me to sing tonight?" We all look over at the monitors and see Mai standing there looking the monitors from the looks of it she turned on the audio so we all could hear Leeann sing. _That's right not all of them know that she can sing and sing really good at that._

"We want to hear 'Looking Through Your Eyes'" We all hear both kids say with what sounds like excitement.

"Ok here we go." We are all listening and watching the monitors. I listen with a smile on my face as she starts to sing. _This will be good. Her singing always was able to calm me down when I lost my temper._

_Look at the sky_

_Tell me what do you see_

_Just close your eyes_

_And describe it to me_

_The heavens are sparkling_

_With starlight tonight_

_That's what I see_

_Through your eyes_

She pokes each of their noses. As she continues.

_I see the heavens_

_Each time that you smile_

_I hear your heartbeat_

_Just go on for miles_

_And suddenly I know_

_My life is worth while_

_That's what I see_

_Through your eyes_

She tickles them a bit while smiling a smile I'm all too familiar with.

_Here in the night_

_I see the sun_

_Here in the dark_

_Our two hearts are one_

_It's out of our hands_

_We can't stop what we have begun_

_And love just took me by surprise_

_Looking through your eyes_

"Mommy, do you think that I'll ever see daddy?" LJ asks.

"Yes baby I know you will because he is closer than you think." We all hear her say sounding a little happy. I look at Lin knowing that it is him from what we all had found out.

_I look at myself_

_And instead I see us_

_Whoever I am now_

_It feels like enough_

_And I see a girl_

_Who is learning to trust_

_That's who I see through your eyes_

_Here in the night_

_I see the sun_

_Here in the dark_

_Our two hearts are one_

_It's out of our hands_

_We can't stop what we have begun_

_And love just took me by surprise_

_Looking through your eyes_

_And there are some things we don't know_

_Sometimes a heart just needs to go_

_And there is so much I'll remember_

_Underneath the open sky with you forever_

_Here in the night_

_I see the sun_

_Here in the dark_

_Our two hearts are one_

_It's out of our hands_

_We can't stop what we have begun_

_And love just took me by surprise_

_Looking through your eyes_

"Good Night my little Marcie and precious baby boy. I love you both." We all hear her say in a whisper almost too quiet for us to hear.

_Looking through your eyes_

She kisses them both on the head and then walks out of the room. It's quiet for a long time until Leeann walks in and sees us all standing around the monitors. I finally break the silence. "Beautiful as always Leeann."

"You all heard?" She says with a raised eyebrow. I nod and she starts to blush.

"So Leeann what do plan on doing? You are not a hired employee so you don't need to be here." Naru says looking up from the case file in his hands.

"Actually I do have to be here because this is my family that is your clients. That and they also hired me before they even hired you Oliver Davis. So in a way it is you that doesn't need to be here." Just then we all heard a scream coming from down the hall. Leeann runs out before any of us. By the time we get to the kids' room we find Leeann pinned to the wall. I then heard a whistle and think that it is Lin come to find out that Lin enters the room after Leeann falls to the floor on her knees. Then starts to chant a powerful chant that could exorcise a powerful spirit.

"Don't Leeann you know you're not strong enough." I yell but she continues. When she finishes the spirit is gone and she starts to fall forward. Luckily I'm able to get to her before she hits the floor. "You idiot I told you not to do that one because you aren't strong enough yet." I whisper to myself as I pick her up bridle style and look at the kids. "You two come with me. You'll stay in the base with us and Leeann." They both nod and all of us walk out and towards base when we get there Anna and James are already there.

"LEEANN!" they both yell running over to me to see if she is ok. I get by them and set her on one of the sofas in the room. When she starts to come to.

"Wha – What happen?" she asks looking at me.

"Leeann, you IDIOT! HOW MANY TIMES DO I HAVE TO TELL YOU NOT TO GO AND DO STUPID THING LIKE THAT?"

"I know. I know already Hosho. You can stop yelling."

"I'LL STOP YELLING WHEN YOU GET IT THROUGH THAT THICK HEAD OF YOURS!"

"Ok, ok I get it I won't do that again. Geezz, you're being too loud and giving me a worse headache." That's when everyone else walks in with a passed out LJ in Lin's arms and a passed out Marcie in John's. "Oh, I'm so glad they are ok. I was worried that LJ got himself hurt again."

"No he's fine Lee." Lin says while handing LJ to Leeann. I look at Lin and I see a side that I've never seen in all the four years that I've known him. I see that LJ starts to wake up and sees that Leeann is ok he sits up and throws his arms around her neck, hugging her.

"Oh Mommy I was so scared that you weren't ok. I'm so happy that you are ok though."

"Yeah baby I'm ok thanks to you. I'm sorry I worried you." She says while holding LJ tightly in her arms.

"Leeann, he needs to know." She looks at me confused but then she understands what I'm talking about and nods her head.

"Mommy, what is Uncle Hosho talking about."

"Who your father is baby. That's what your Uncle Hosho is talking about." She looks at Lin asking if he is ready for LJ to know. Lin nods with a small smile. Leeann smiles and looks back at LJ and starts to tell him. "Baby, you remember everything that I told you about your father right?" he nods and she continues. "Well Lin here is your father baby." LJ looks from Leeann to Lin then back to Leeann.

"So I've been around daddy all day long?" Leeann smiles and nods. LJ looks at Lin, who has been sitting beside them the whole time, and jumps from Leeann's lap into Lin's arms, wraps his arms around his neck, and hugging him. All while yelling. "DADDY!" Lin hugs him back with a smile on his face. Leeann has a hand to her mouth but I can tell that she is just happy that LJ is happy to finally know who his father is. I see some tears start to form in her eyes I walk over and ask her if she is ok and all she does is nods and says.

"Yeah, Hosho I'm ok. Just wondering what it would be like if I actually knew my real father. I mean I have Lin's father and he's always been there when I needed that fatherly advice but I've always wondered what it would be like if I knew my father. What would have happened to me? Would I have met everyone that I have? I mean I'm sure I would have met Lin with my mom's family and his being so close an all. But would I have met you or anyone else that I have met the past five years? You know what I mean?" I smile down at her knowing that it has always been hard on her.

"Yeah I know what you mean Leeann. But I can tell you that I can guarantee that he is proud of you and also happy that you are happy."

"Thanks Hosho." She says standing and giving me a hug. Just then Leeann's aunt walks in.

"Leeann, there is something that you need to know about your father."

* * *

><p><strong>Cliffhanger! What could Aunt Lucy mean? What will happen between Leeann and Lin now that everything about LJ is out?<strong>

**Remember to answer the Poll question and review.**


	7. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

**Leeann POV**

"Hey Leeann, are you ok?" Hosho asks me probably seeing that I have tears forming in my eyes.

"Yeah, Hosho I'm ok. Just wondering what it would be like if I actually knew my real father. I mean I have Lin's father and he's always been there when I needed that fatherly advice but I've always wondered what it would be like if I knew my father. What would have happened to me? Would I have met everyone that I have? I mean I'm sure I would have met Lin with my mom's family and his being so close an all. But would I have met you or anyone else that I have met the past five years? You know what I mean?" He smile down at me knowing that I have a hard time with it all.

"Yeah I know what you mean Leeann. But I can tell you that I can guarantee that he is proud of you and also happy that you are happy."

"Thanks Hosho." I says standing and giving him a hug. Just then my aunt walks in.

"Leeann, there is something that you need to know about your father."

"What are you talking about Aunt Lucy? Dad was murdered before I was even born." She shakes her head.

_DING DONG!_

I move over to the security footage and see a man standing at the front door. The problem is that I can't see his face. "I'll get it." LJ says hoping out of Lin's arms and running down stairs.

"No LJ. WAIT!" I yell running after him I get there and he is talking to the man at the door. "LJ, HOW MANY TIMES HAVE I TOLD YOU NOT TOO-." I look to see that the man look exactly like the pictures that mom gave me saying that the man in them was my father. "I'm sorry but may I ask why you are here."

"Yes I'm here to see Lucy. Is she home?" the man asks.

"Yes, she is. Come on in and follow me and I can show you to her." I turn around and look at LJ. "And you young man are in SO much trouble right now it not even funny. You, your father, and I will have a very long talk later do I make myself clear?" There was silence. "Answer me young man." Still no answer.

"Answer your mother right now, LJ." Lin says stepping up behind LJ.

"Yes mommy."

"Good." I turn back around to the man standing in front of the now closed door. "I'm sorry you had to listen to this. If you'll follow me I'll lead you to my Aunt Lucy." We walk in silence when we finally reached the Study I open the door and walk in. "Aunt Lucy this man was at the front door asking for you."

"Oh, thank you Leeann." I move to walk over to where my laptop is when my arm is grabbed by my aunt. "You are coming with us." I nod my head and follow the stranger and my aunt down the stairs and into the kitchen.

"So why do I need to be here? I have my son to deal with you know Aunt Lucy."

She looks over at the stranger and says. "Should I tell her or do you want to?"

"I will after all I haven't laid eyes on her since her mother's funeral."

"Wait, you knew my mother?" he nods then I really look at him. I pull the picture of my mother and father out of my back pocket and look between the picture and the man standing in front of me. The man in front of my looks like and older version of the man in the picture. I finally realize that this man is my father. I start to tear up and both my aunt and the man step forwards. I take a step back and says. "Stay away from me." I look at the man in the eyes and ask. "Why?" he looks at me confused. "Why after all these years do you just now show up?"

The man took a deep breath before starting to speak. "So you figured it out without me having to tell you, eh?" I nodded my head and showed him the picture. "Ha, I remember that day. I suppose I have a lot of explaining to do you don't I?" I nodded once more not trusting my voice. "I guess I'll start off saying that I was shot but your mother and everyone else had to think that I was dead. I was put under Witness Protection. I did it so that I could return to you and your mother but by the time I got out from protection your mother was in a coma. An hour before you and your grandmother got there to officially pull the plug I visited your mother to tell her everything."

"Then why didn't you come and get me? Why leave me with Grams?"

"That night after you were asleep I showed up to talk to your grandmother about everything. As she and I talk you came in saying that you had another dream about the accident."

"Wait! That was you talking to Grams that night."

He nodded and continued. "Yes, and I for the first time in your life I laid eyes on you. Your grandmother and I agreed that it would be best if I stayed out of your life until you were old enough to understand everything. After we talked I left leaving my address and some money saying that I'd send some money every month to help raise you. When I got the letter from Lin's mother saying that your grandmother passed. I asked if they could take you in and like I did with your grandmother I'd still send money monthly. Five years ago, I was staying with your aunt and uncle trying to get my life together from losing my job because of bankruptcy when I received another letter from Lin's mother saying that you were pregnant and everything that you were going through. I had just moved out and asked your Aunt Lucy if she could write to you and act like she had been trying to find you for years. I also asked them and your cousins not to tell you that I was still alive. So if you're going to blame someone-." I cut him off by hugging him. I buried my face in his chest.

"I don't care that you asked them not to tell me I just wish that I knew that you were still alive. Ever since mom died I think I always had this feeling in the pit of my stomach that said that you were still alive somehow some way. I'm just glad that now I know that all these years that my feeling was right." I tell him while still hugging him with the tears now running down my checks.

"Hey Lee, are you ok?" I turn to see Lin walking in with LJ.

"Yeah, I'm ok. Actually I'm terrific." I smile at him which he returns. "Lin, LJ I want you to both meet someone. Lin, LJ this is my father. Dad this in my fiancé, Lin, and my son, LJ." Lin look at me in surprise that I said fiancé instead of ex-fiancé. His face also betrays a questioning look as if asking me if I really meant it. I nod and walk over pick up LJ and walk back over towards my dad and aunt.

"It is a pleasure to finally meet the famous Lin Koujo. Thank you for taking care of my baby girl when I wasn't there." Dad says shaking Lin's hand.

"The pleasure is mine Mr. Johnson. It serenely has been a while since I've seen you. I think the last time was three years ago at Gene's funeral."

"Yes I believe so. How are Martin and Luella doing these days?"

"Wait dad you know the Davis?"

"Yes I do. I've known them since I was a kid well at least Luella."

I nod my head then I see Lin turns to me and says. "Naru says that there is one more spirt and that we will be taking care of it in an hour. I want you in the base while that is going on."

"Not happening Lin. I'm going to be there in case you guys need more back up. And before you say anything no you are not going to getting me to change my mind so don't even try to change my mind."

"Fine but at least stay close to me please."

"No promises. LJ I want you with Marcie in the Study. Got it?"

"Yes ma'am." He says giving me a thumbs up while nodding. We all walk back to the Study but as we are I'm thinking back to when I was little and I asked my mom about my dad one of the many times I did.

**Flashback**

"_Mama, what did you think of daddy the first time you met?" Mom looked at the five year old me._

"_What is this all of a sudden sweetie?" she asked._

"_I don't know. Some of my and Lin's friends were telling us how what their parents thought of each other when they first met and it got me thinking about you and daddy."_

"_I see. Well I'll be honest sweetie. When I first met your father he was a real jerk. But as time went on I got to see side of him that not even his friend or family knew. And we grew to love each other so much that your father went as far as to marry me even against his parents' objections. I know that if your father was still here he would have spoiled you silly." We both laughed for what seemed like forever._

**End Flashback**

I chuckled at the memory. I didn't know that we were back in the Study before I looked up and saw everyone looking at me weird. "What are you laughing at mommy?" LJ asks.

"O just a memory I have of me and your grandmother talking about your grandfather."

"Which time Lee?" Lin asks.

"Remember when all of our friends were telling us about their parents' first impressions of one another? I was five at the time." He thinks about it for a minute then nods. "Well remember the next day I told you what mom said about dad." He nods again with a small chuckle himself.

"What did your mother say if I may ask my beautiful daughter?" Dad asks. I see Hosho looking confused so I mouth the word 'Later' and he nods.

"She said and I quote 'Well I'll be honest sweetie. When I first met your father he was a real jerk. But as time went on I got to see side of him that not even his friend or family knew. And we grew to love each other so much that your father went as far as to marry me even against his parents' objections. I know that if your father was still here he would have spoiled you silly.'"

"Ha-ha she is absolutely right about that." While everyone is talking I can't help but think how much I miss mom. _Ha, can you believe it mom. All these years and dad is still the same from all the stories you told me back when I was little. I just wish that you were here to enjoy this time with us._

In the back of my head I hear what sound like my mother's voice. "Don't you remember sweetie that I'm always here for you. You just have to ask and I'll always be here to help anyway I can. I'm so glad that your life is looking to be a brighter one. Just as I have always hoped it would be."

* * *

><p><strong>Remember to answer the Poll question and review.<strong>


End file.
